Tsukune's Choice A Vampire
by biodan
Summary: Well here it is folks the prologue of my Rosario Vampire fan fiction is here(finally). Sorry for such a long wait but I just didn't have all that much time, I work a 60 hour work week, to just sit and write, This will be a MokaxTskune fan fiction because that just seems right. So please enjoy.
1. Prologue

Tsukune's Choice + A Vampire

A Rosario +Vampire Fan fiction by Biodan

Arc 1: Deciding Destiny + A Vampire

Prologue: Aftermath + A Vampire

Disclaimer: I am sorry that I do not own the sheer epicness that is Rosario + Vampire, that honor

belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.

The young human turned vampire gulped nervously as the headmaster of Yokai Academy paced back and forth behind his desk deep in thought.

"Tsukune Aono, tell us exactly how you drained Alucard of every ounce of his yokai energy and killed him with one kick," The Headmaster ordered referring to himself, the bus driver and Issa Shuzen.

"The kick I used is called the Five Thousand Kicks of Death," Tsukune replied, "however I refuse to say the name of the other technique I used on account of the fact that I'm the creator of that particular technique and because it's just too dangerous to let the name of that particular technique be common knowledge."

"Why," demanded Issa Shuzen.

"Because as a martial arts master it's my right to tell or not to tell people the names of my techniques weather you like it or not," snapped Tsukune.

"Why you little-"

"Issa," The Bus Driver said, "The boy's right about this particular issue, however I still think that we should at least limit his usage of that technique."

"No need sirs cause as of right now I promise I won't use it unless I have no other option." Tsukune said as there was a knock at the door to the headmaster's office.

"Enter." The Headmaster said to the person on the other side of the door allowing Ruby Tojo, who was the only one of Tsukune's friends to see him not only defeat Alucard, but also become a vampire to do so, to enter the office.

"What is it Ruby," asked the headmaster.

"Sir you wanted me to let you know when there has been a change in Moka Akashia's condition." answered Ruby after a quick glance at Tsukune still not quite used to the boy's new appearance.

"How's my daughter doing Miss Tojo," asked Issa Shuzen, who despite the way he'd been treating Tsukune was eternally grateful to the boy for saving his two youngest daughters.

"She's woken up, sir," Ruby replied, "and she's asking to see Tsukune here as are Gin and the others, sir."

"Why," the four guys asked at the same time.

"Because I think that they wanna make sure that you guys didn't kill him I guess." Ruby replied with a shrug.

"Just one more question then Aono," said the bus driver.

"Fire away sir." Tsukune replied.

"Why'd you do it, why give up your humanity to save a bunch of yokai, despite the fact they're your friends," asked the bus driver.

"I punctually have two answers to that sir: first because they are in fact my friends and second because I believe that humanity is all in how you act not what you are physically weather you're yokai or human." Tsukune answered with all honesty as she, Tsukune and the three dark masters left the office to head to the school nurse's office to see for themselves how the patents were doing.

(Moka's POV)

"Where's Tsukune," Kamuru, who was in the next bed over from Moka's, demanded of the school nurse.

"He's currently talking with the Dark Masters in the headmaster's office, about what he did to Alucard and if he hadn't all of you would be dead right now so pipe down and get some rest," the nurse replied as the door to the infirmary opened to allow The Dark Masters, Ruby and though the others didn't know it Tsukune in his new vampire form owing to the fact he still doesn't have a human form yet since becoming a vampire.

"Father where's Tsukune," Moka demanded of Issa.

"He's right here Moka," replied Issa gesturing to the young vampire standing beside him.

"He he, hi everyone," said Tsukune rubbing the back of his head out of sheer nervousness.

The girls and Gin just stared open mouthed at Tsukune.

"How did this happened," Kamuru demanded of Tsukune, "wait don't tell me Moka finally did it didn't she?"

"Actually no, I did, Kamuru, but know that I only did it to save all of you not to mention the whole world, but I wasn't thinking about the world at the time just saving all of you." Tsukune told them.

"How the hell were you able to beat Alucard," demanded Gin," when even Moka couldn't stand a chance against him."

"I'm a black belt martial that created a technique that drains the opponent of all their fighting energy in the case of yokai, their yokai energy pretty much making them unable to access their yokai abilities, however they will remain in the form they were in when I used it on them, hence the reason he was unable to return to his human form and therefore was a bigger target to hit with the kick known as The Five Thousand Kicks of Death which is the name of the kick that I used to kill him after trying various other techniques on him and I'm lucky I made contact with that kick too." Tsukune explained.

"Why's that, Tsukune," asked the ever curious Yukari.

"Because if I missed while using The Fiv. e Thousand Kicks of Death I would have been the one to die not Alucard." Tsukune grimly explained.

"NANI!" everyone shouted making Tsukune cover his sensitive ears in pain.

"You have to be joking, Tsukune," demanded Kokoa.

"I'm not joking, Kokoa, I'm telling the truth, if I had missed Alucard with my final attack I would have been the one to die because it utilizes all the chi in my body to even pull it off and if I miss my target I will be the one to die not them," Tsukune relied, "and by the way that hurt you know."

_**Three days later...**_

"There he is, Aono fight me," yelled a Yokai Academy student as he fought his way through a crowd of male students demanding the same thing.

Aono-sempai, I wanna have your baby," a female freshman declared as she fought her way through the same crowd as the male student that wanted to fight Tsukune.

"Ah shit, not again,"grumbled Tsukune as he turned around and ran back to the newspaper club room, slamming the door closed, "I really need to get away for a while."


	2. Dreams, Flashbacks A Vampire

Tsukune's Choice + A Vampire

A Rosario +Vampire Fan fiction by Biodan

Arc 1: Deciding Destiny + A Vampire

Chapter 1: Dreams, Flashbacks + A Vampire

Disclaimer: I am sorry that I do not own the sheer epicness that is Rosario + Vampire, that honor

belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.

A/N: This is a six week time jump, Tsukune has returned home to the human world to get away from all the fame and people asking him to not only tell them how he defeated Alucard, but also to prove himself to them in a fight. It is also the end of summer vacation and Tsukune is getting ready to return to school.

Tsukune Aono was for the moment fast asleep, as he slept his dreams changed from the wet dream he was currently having of the school beauty and vampire princess Moka Akashia into the nightmare he had had several times over the summer holidays: the worst and best day of his life. While he dreamed a series of strange, yet astonishing changes took place all over the sleeping teen's body...

_**Dream**_

"Moka, no!" Tsukune yelled as he, Kamuru, Mizore, and Gin saw Alucard use his bare hand to stab the vampire princess through the chest effectively destroying the girl's rosary that sealed her vampiric powers as well As his own.

"Tsukune get back here," ordered Kamuru as Tsukune, blind with worry over his first friend's fate, ran to Moka's side with a worried look on his face ignoring Kamuru all together.

_'I have to get to Moka, she's just got to be alive. Please Kami let Moka still be alive.' _Tsukune thought to himself.

"Don't bother trying to stop him, Kamuru he's the best chance we've got to beat Alucard once and for all regardless of what you may think." Gin said as he and Mizore held the succubus back despite their injuries, Gin, having been thrown through a wall of raging fire had third degree burns over half his body and Mizore had a severely injured ankle and didn't know if it was broken or not and a slight concussion,

"Gin's right, Kamuru, I've seen Tsukune practice by himself in his room when he thinks he's alone and I have to admit Tsukune's skills as a martial artist with Moka's vampiric abilities will be a force to reckon with as much as it pains me to say it," Mizore added.

"But he's my Destined One, you stalker fre-" Kamuru snarled, but Gin cut in.

"Hey, what the fuck is Tsukune doing!"

une interrupted her.

"Don't try to talk, Moka save your strength."

"Dr-drink of mu-my blood and put him in his place," Moka said as she fluctuated between her vampire and human forms, "Do s-so and wh-we'll both live th-through this."

_'Can I really do it, can I actually willingly give up the last of my humanity. Are my friends worth it?..."_Tsukune thought to himself,-

_**End of Dream**_

Knock, knock came the sound from the hall effectively waking Tsukune from the unpleasantness of his dream.

"Tsukune you'll be late to the bus stop if you don't get up now," Kasumi's kind voice came from the other side of Tsukune's bedroom door as she tried to turn the nob she added, "and why is your door locked?"

"Because it can be." Tsukune said with a yawn, _'Like I'm really gonna leave my door unlocked at night and risk you, dad or Kyoko walking in and seeing me like this.' _he added once he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror he put on the back of his door to make sure he didn't _look _like the vampire he is and saw his silver hair, blood red eyes and the tip of a fang poking out of the corner of his mouth, as he grabbed his bathing herbs he added, "I just like my privacy that's all."

As he heard his mothers footsteps retreating down the hall he began to focus his thoughts on his human appearance with a sigh of anoyance he remembered what happened after the events his dream...

_**Flashback **_

_'Hell yeah they are_ he answered his own unasked question as he not only removed his holy lock but also bent down to do the one thing he never thought he'd actually do: drink Moka's precious blood.

Two minutes later, even though it felt like an eternity to Kamuru, Mizore, Gin(who was insanely jealous), and Kokoa(who was not only conscious, but also stunned into silence for once), Yukari and Ruby were still unconscious.

When Kokoa finally found her voice again she said, "Now things will be getting a little more interesting, I wonder what will change first.

The members of the newspaper club of Yokai Academy who were conscious watched in stunned silence as the changes to Tsukune's body began...

_**End of Flashback**_

_'Well shit,'_ Tsukune thought to himself as he saw how many blood transfusion packs he had left after entering the combo into the combination lock on his new mini fridge he'd bought on his way home from school the first weekend of break.

"So much for having one on the bus to school," he said to himself as he grabbed the last transfusion pack and began to drink it like a caprisun juice pack after inserting a straw into one end.

_**Flashback**_

As the changes began to take effect, Tsukune picked the now unconscious Inner Moka up and as he did he was astonished how light she'd become as if she'd weighed no more that a feather, though he knew that her weight never changed, but he was, and jumped backwards effectively dodging Alucard's attack to get Inner Moka back by the others.

"Gin, could you get Inner Moka out of here," Tsukune asked.

"Sorry, Tsukune, but I got burned too much to try, but I'll look over her while you kick his ass," Gin replied as Tsukune's skin began to pale.

Kamuru and Ruby looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll get her outta here," Ruby offered on behalf of herself and Kamuru as they both unfolded their wings as Tsukune's skin began to resemble Inner Moka's even more, though his hair and eyes remained human.

"Thanks, Ruby." Tsukune slurred as his new fangs started to grow in.

"No problem, Tsukune," replied Kamuru as Tsukune started to massage his neck knowing full well that his already existing thirst for blood, when he was in his ghoul form, was increasing to ravenous levels.

"Are you okay, Tsukune," Ruby asked as she and Kamuru lifted Inner Moka's arms over their sholders.

"My thirst for blood just intensified," Tsukune replied as Inner Moka briefly came to.

"Ts-Tsukune," Inner Moka said weakly.

"Don't talk you baka," said Kamuru, "you need to save your strength."

"Don't hold back," Inner Moka continued.

"I won't," Tsukune reassured her as Ruby and Kamuru took flight causing Inner Moka to smile with pride and admiration.

As Tsukune turned to face off against Alucard his hair became as silvery as the stars in the night sky and his eyes became a deep dark blood red and his pupils became snakelike slits.

As the remaining members of the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club, Yukari had woken up when Tsukune landed carrying Inner Moka, watched in amazement as Tsukune started to make his right hand glow with an eerie black light that gave them the creeps and charged Alucard head on...

_**End of Flashback**_

As Tsukune finished the blood packet he gathered what he'd need to take a morning bath and left his room headed for the bathroom across the hall, while waiting for the tub to fill he remembered his most favorite part of that fight...

_**Flashback**_

"What are you gonna do with that," sneered Alucard, "slap me."

"No . This." Tsukune yelled as his glowing hand made contact with Alucard's giant hand as Alucard made to slap Tsukune away as someone would shoo away a fly.

Inner Moka, Ruby and Kamuru watched from above, while Kokoa, Yukari, Mizore and Gin watched from behind as Tsukune's hand made contact with Alucard's palm, creating _**another**_ Alucard that Tsukune spun around and slammed into the original sending Alucard, as big as he was flying backwards out of control into and through fifteen different buildings.

_'Okay, I know that I'm a vampire now and all, but even I didn't think that he'd go flying the way he did just because I used that technique,'_ Tsukune thought to himself as Alucard got to his feet with a groan of pain from the impacts with the buildings.

"What was that supposed to do," Alucard demanded when he got to his feet, "Kill me!"

As Alucard rushed him Tsukune just smiled and said," You'll see."

"You're dead, runt!" Alucard said as he stomped Tsukune, who stopped his foot _with one finger _and pushed Alucard onto his back surprising everyone.

"NANI," everyone except Tsukune said in surprise as unbeknownst to everyone Tsukune was charging up a one hit kill technique that even Inner Moka would kill to be able to learn: The Five-Thousand Kicks of Death.

"Hm that worked better than I thought, _**NOW GET IN LINE!**_" Tsukune commanded as he jumped and drop kicked Alucard's head killing him instantly.

"H-h-how did he do that Kokoa stuttered in complete amazement as Kamuru and Ruby landed still carrying Inner Moka.

_**End of Flashback**_

When Tsukune finally got done in the bathroom he went back into his room to put his school uniform on and go downstairs for breakfast before heading off to school in the yokai realm.


	3. New Habits A Vampre

Tsukune's Choice + A Vampire

A Rosario +Vampire Fan fiction by Biodan

Arc 1: Deciding Destiny + A Vampire

Chapter 2: New Habits + A Vampire

Disclaimer: I am sorry that I do not own the sheer epicness that is Rosario + Vampire, that honor

belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.

As Tsukune walked downstairs, his family lived in a two story penthouse due to the fact his father is the owner and chairman of Aono Industries one of the two biggest multimillion yen companies in Japan, he remembered the very first and last time he tried to use water after becoming a full fledged vampire...

_**Flashback**_

_(the day after the fight with Alucard, but before Tsukune's talk with the Dark Masters)_

Tsukune had been a vampire for one day when he decided to get cleaned up, having not taking a shower the night before due to extreme exhaustion, before his meeting with the Dark Masters completely forgetting the fact that he can't use normal water now.

As Gin was walking by the communal bathrooms in the boys' dorms at Yokai Academy on his way to go do his peeping tom thing when he heard a voice he'd recognize anywhere scream out in pain and rushed in to see what he could do to help.

"Are you gonna be okay," Gin asked, "dude you're sparking by the way."

"No, shit Sherlock," Tsukune replied through clenched teeth while baring his fangs at the werewolf, who turned off the water so his friend could get out of the shower, "I'll be fine, Gin, I just forgot that I can't take showers anymore that's all."

"That's just stupid of you to forget now, huh?" Gin asked as the effect of the water stopped and Tsukune got dressed.

"Moka's awake and she was asking about you," Gin told Tsukune.

"How did you find out," Tsukune asked as he pulled on the final piece of clothing he'd brought with him.

"Wow," said Gin as Tsukune was wearing, not his school uniform as it was destroyed by Alucard, but a suit and tie, "spiffy."

"The Headmaster sent someone to tell me that all of the Dark Masters wanna see me to talk about what I did to Alucard yesterday." Tsukune replied with a shrug.

"You're gonna tell them the truth right,"Gin asked as they left the bathroom, "about how you did it?"

"About how I did what and how did you know Moka's awake," asked Tsukune.

"About how you killed Alucard and Ruby told me about Moka this morning," Gin replied.

"I can't tell anyone how I drained Alucard's Yokai energy, but I'll tell them how I killed him though." Tsukune answered.

As they went their separate ways Gin said: "I'll let Moka and the others know you'll see them after your meeting.

"Onigimus," said Tsukune as he headed down the hall to the Headmaster's office.

_**End of Flashback**_

When Tsukune entered the kitchen of his family's penthouse he found that his cousin Kyoko was there already eating her odd favorite breakfast of an egg and bacon sandwich on a toasted English muffin.

"Tsuki, we need to talk," Kyoko said as Tsukune he began to get some cereal ready to eat for breakfast, "and don't worry we're the only ones at home right now."

"Oh, about what," Tsukune asked nervously as he sat across from his cousin.

"About some new habits I noticed you have acquired," replied Kyoko.

"Like what,"Tsukune asked.

_'Oh shit, could she have figured out that I'm no longer human?!'_ He added as an afterthought e began as he began to eat his cereal.

"Like how your favorite drink is now straight tomato juice, or how you take lavender scented baths or the fact that _I saw you drink an entire blood transfusion pack yesterday morning on my way down to breakfast._ Moka's finally done it hasn't she, she's turned you into a vampire?" Kyoko asked.

_'Well shit, she knows.' _Tsukune thought, but said "No she didn't, I did so willingly to save my friends' lives as well as the lives of every human and Yokai on the planet."

"That was you?" Kyoko asked flabbergasted, "You were the human who willingly gave up his humanity to save the world?"

"That I am," Tsukune said in reply causing Kyoko to stare at him dumbstruck, "though I prefer to think that I didn't give up my humanity, but instead I just got a different perspective on that subject."

"That's why you really keep your bedroom door locked at night isn't it?" Kyoko asked.

"No, I keep it locked because I have a tendency to transform into my vampire form while I'm asleep and we both know how my mom gets when she's surprised," said Tsukune.

"I know what you mean, but what about your dad," questioned Kyoko.

"Are you insane, I don't wanna be disowned, thanks, now I've got to go make a phone call to the yokai world so please be quiet for a bit." Tsukune said with a shudder, "and please keep the fact I'm a blood sucking vampire to yourself for now,"

"Okay, I'll stay quiet, but you should tell them at some point, Tsuki," said Kyoko in reply, "and who're you calling in the yokai world if you don't mind me asking?"

"Dark Masteer Issa Shuzen," answered Tsukune.

"Uh who," asked Kyoko curious.

"Moka's father." Tsukune replied.

"Uh what," questioned Kyoko as Tsukune picked up the phone and started to dial the number for Shuzen Castle, "is a Demon Lord?"

"It's a power ranking in the yokai realm and it's the strongest any yokai can get," said Tsukune as the call started to go through.

As Kokoa was walking by the phone in the hall on her way to her room it started to ring, wondering who in the world would be calling her home she answered it herself.

"Hello, Shuzen residents, what do you want?" Kokoa demanded of the person on the other end as her father, who was walking by quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, Kokoa, is your father there by any chance," Tsukune asked from the other end of the line.

Shocked Kokoa handed the phone to her father.

"This is Lord Issa, how can I help you?" He asked.

"Sir, this is Tsukune Aono," Tsukune said, "and I was wondering if your offer to make me a seal was still good?"

"Of course it is, but I thought that you wanted to try to blend in without one first," Issa asked.

"I have and it's not working out, that and I drank my last transfusion pack this morning," grumbled Tsukune.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you're going back to school today isn't it, huh?" Issa asked.

"True," Tsukune admitted, "so when can you make it?"

"I made it when I got back home from the academy after your defeat of Alucard last year, I'll bring it to you at school with some transfusion packs for you as well." Issa informed Tsukune with a mischievous smile causing Kokoa to wonder what he had up his sleeve _this time, _"So Tsukune on a different note how are you doing in regards to getting your new abilities under control?"

"Fairly well, sir," Tsukune replied, "I just lack a sparring partner to practice fighting with, but other than that I have complete control now."

"'Now'?" Issa asked.

"I kinda kept ripping my bedroom door off its hinges the first week of summer break," Tsukune said embarrassed to no end.

"That's to be expected, as funny as it is, you had just become a vampire at the time so I can't criticize you for it, but what did you tell your family?" Issa replied.

"That I had decided to start practicing my martial arts again and found one that increases my strength, anyway, so I'll see you at Yokai Academy?" Tsukune replied.

"See you then." Issa said in goodby.

"bye," said Tsukune as he hung up the phone.


End file.
